Let's Break the Standards
by Rainbow Lava Ninjas
Summary: Rose Weasley and Albus Potter are told to stay away from Scorpius Malfoy. But then again, are Scorpius, Rose, and Albus ones to stick to the standard? Nope, not really.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi world! This is my very first Harry Potter fanfic. I have been wanting to write one for a while but I have had no ideas. Then I discovered Scorose. And that is why I am writing about them! All quotes from the books are italicized.**

 **DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. IF I DID, THERE WOULD BE WAY MORE BOOKS.**

 **Rose POV**

Today was the day. The beautiful day I got to go to Hogwarts! After sending off so many other cousins, it was a miracle I actually made it. The Weasley/Potter tribe (that's what we like to call ourselves) made it tradition to see everyone off to Hogwarts. I have been coming to these send offs since Teddy's first year. And finally it was my year! Dad drove the crazy muggle car to the station with mum yelling at him the whole way. Hugo and I thought it was hilarious. By the time we got to the station, it seemed like all the cousins had gone through already. As soon as I got my cart all set, I quickly ran through the barrier to see Albus. I may have knocked into with my cart making him fall over.

"Sorry Al!" I said quickly. I moved my cart out of the way and helped him up.

"That's fine Rosie. I am so glad you're in my year. If you weren't I would be all alone, and I'll become unsocial, so then I won't talk for the whole year, and then I won't be able to talk by the time summer come around, and I'll die!"

If you haven't noticed, Al is a huge worrier. We really don't know exactly where it came from. Before I go on I should really introduce myself. I'm Rose Anna Weasley. My mum and dad are the famous Ron and Hermione Weasley. I have a brother named Hugo and I also have a trillion cousins.

Al and I started talking to everybody when I saw Alice. Alice Longbottom is probably my only friend that isn't related to me.

"OI ALICE!" I yelled.

"OI ROSE!" she yelled back.

"SHOULD ME YOU AND AL SIT TOGETHER?" I really didn't feel like trying to walk through the crowd so I still yelled.

"SURE! I'LL GET A COMPARTMENT!" Alice then went on the train to find a compartment.

Somehow I ended up next to my dad and mum again. _"So that's little Scorpius," said_ my dad _under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."_

 _"Ron, for heaven's sake," said_ mum _, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"_

 _"You're right, sorry," said dad, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."_

While my dad was talking, I looked at the boy. He didn't seem that bad, a little uptight and nervous, but wasn't every one on their first day? His mum was fussing over his blond, almost white, hair. His father was standing on the side, even more uptight, talking to his son from the corner of his mouth.

"ROSE!" I turned around to see Hugo and Lily standing there trying to get my attention.

"Can I please stowaway in your chest please Rosie?" Little Lily Luna Potter was standing there giving me her famous puppy eyes. I looked to her while rolling my eyes, "Now Lily, in two years you will have your own chest and will be coming anyways. Just have some patience."

I heard the train whistle blowing signaling us that we better get our butts on board soon or no Hogwarts. I said bye to everyone and boarded the Hogwarts Express with Al. We quickly found Alice and sat in the compartment with her. Within the next minute the train started moving and we were off to Hogwarts.

As soon as we got all comfortable we started talking about quidditch. Now although I am a girl, and a smart girl at that, I still love quidditch. My aunt went pro from crying out loud. We talked until the boy my dad pointed out to me slammed our door open. "Can I hide in here please? I may have accidently interrupted two 7th year Slytherins that were snogging."

Alice, being the nice girl that she is spoke up first, "Quickly! Hide behind our trunks."

As soon as he hid, an angry looking guy looked in our compartment and said, "Where is the little squirt? He needs to learn a lesson." After looking around and not seeing him, he slammed the door shut and tried the next compartment. About 30 seconds later the boy popped his head up from behind the trunks, "Is he gone?"

"Yep, I'm Rose Weasley by the way. This is my cousin Al and my friend Alice," even though my dad said to stay away from him, that didn't mean I had to be rude.

"Of course I choose the compartment with the two I was supposed to stay away from. Sorry, nothing really against you guys, just my dad said to stay away from Weasley's and Potter's."

"Sounds like our problem, which is now why we are going to be friends. Let's break the standards," I said. Al gave me a look saying what I got them into. After staring at me weirdly, the boy said, "I'm Scorpius Malfoy. Can I sit with you guys?"

I nodded and he sat by Alice. Al to break the tension said, "So, what house do you guys what to be in? I want to be in Gryffindor but my older brother said I should be in Slytherin."

"Well, my whole family has been in Slytherin but I don't really fit that mold." Scorpius said quietly.

"My whole family has been in Gryffindor but I'm not that brave. I think I'm more studious so I guess then Ravenclaw," I said. For a while we talked about houses, then we played Exploding Snap while eating our goodies from the cart. After some singed hair and eyebrows the train came to a stop. We were at Hogwarts!

 **So there we go. I don't know how often I will update because school starts next week. Please follow, favorite and review. Thank you and you're welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI WORLD! Sorry this update took a while, school started and then it was my birthday. For my birthday we actually got to go to Disney World! So any who, here's chapter 2!**

As soon as we stepped out of the train, we heard Hagrid yelling "Firs' Years! Firs' years over here please! Firs' Years!" The four of us went to through the crowd to get to Hagrid. "Hello Hagrid!" I said.

"Hello Rosie Posie. How's your mum 'n dad?"

"There great. I'd like you to meet Scorpius."

"Scorpius! As in Scorpius Malfoy? Does your dad approve?"

"I don't know and I don't care," without saying bye I stormed off to one of the boats. In a couple of seconds I saw Al, Alice, and Scorpius coming up to the boats and sitting down with me.

Al saw my face so he didn't bother me. All of a sudden the boats started moving and we were off. In less than two minutes Hogwarts lit up the sky. It was the most beautiful place I had ever seen. Every person in every boat was in awe. By the time we had taken in some of the beauty, we were at the castle.

 **I AM A LINEBREAK**

All of us first years lined up in the great hall. One of the professors welcomed us in and started calling names. "Candi Alacorn" "Ravenclaw!" The Ravenclaw table started cheering. I started to zone out by the third name because I was so nervous. I snapped out of it when I heard, "Alice Longbottom!" Alice slowly walked up and sat on the stool. The hat sat on her for less than 5 seconds and yelled, "Hufflepuff!" The Hufflepuff table cheered. Next was Scorpius. He was shaking while he walked up. The hat sat on his head for a little bit and yelled, "Slytherin!"

He slowly got up of the stool and walked to the table. After a couple other names were called, Albus went up and the hall fell quiet. He sat on the stool and closed his eyes. In a couple of seconds the hat yelled, "Slytherin!" The great hall suddenly became even quieter. I could only hear breathing. Albus got up smiling and went to go sit with Scorpius, who was also smiling. James, who was sitting with his fellow Gryffindor, looked like he was about to kill someone. The only reason why he didn't kill anyone was because Professor McGonagall was glaring at him.

I was in shock until I heard my name. The shock was replaced with a nervousness everyone else was now feeling. Was there going to be another Weasley-Potter child upset, or was it just Albus? I walked up to the stool and sat down while the hat was put on my head. "Oh, another Weasley! I remember sorting your father. I liked him. But enough about him, what about you? You seem very loyal, but not the Hufflepuff type. From what I see you can be very loud but braveness isn't always your strong point," the hat said in my mind. "Excuse you, I can be plenty brave if I want to. I just have so many older cousin to protect me that I just don't have a chance to be brave!" "Ah, well you also seem very determined. But Slytherin doesn't seem right either. There is one other house though that values determination. I shall put you in…" "Ravenclaw!" apparently he yelled that bit out.

All of a sudden, a great sense of relief washed over me. I heard the Ravenclaws cheering and walked over to them. The sorting came to an end after the last first years. Professor McGonagall stood up and said, "Welcome back! Before the feast begins I would like to make a few announcements. Firstly, I would like to remind everyone that the forbidden forest is still forbidden. Also, Mr. Filch has an extended list of banned items hanging outside his office. Enough said, let the feast begin!"

All of a sudden plates popped up on the tables filled with food. I started scooping things on to my plate. Once I filled my stomach to the max I realized I hadn't really talked to the other Ravenclaws. The only other Ravenclaws I knew were Roxy, Molly, and Lucy who were all in different years. I looked around the table and realized I had sat next to some of the first years. Mustering up all the courage I could, I decided to talk to them.

"Hi, I'm Rose Weasley! What's your name?" I said to the girl next to me.

"Um, hi. I'm Jamie Lexington. This is my twin brother Jackson."

"Cool! Nice to meet you. How do you like Hogwarts so far?"

"It's really pretty. My brother and I didn't know we were magic until two months ago. I think you guys have a term for it, muggleborns right? Anyway as soon as I heard I read a lot about it. My favorite book I read was _Hogwarts: A History._ Have you read it before?"

"Oh yes. It's my mum's favorite. I almost have it memorized, I have read it that many times." For some reason we both found this both funny. While talking Candi Alacorn also joined in the conversation. After a little I excused myself to go say hi to Al.

I walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Al. "What are you doing sitting here?"

"I'm sorry, I wanted to say hi to you. If you want me to leave I will. But, I wanted to see how you fit in with the rest of the Slytherins."

"Scorpius and I are fine. Are you allowed to sit here?"

"Well now I am." I was going to say more when I heard the Ravenclaw prefect yelling for all the first years to come up. "Bye. I'll see you in the morning. Don't forget to send an owl to your parents. They'll want to know what house you got."

The two prefects, one of them being my cousin Lucy, brought us up to the Ravenclaw tower. Lucy knocked on the entrance and the question was asked. All the other first years looked a little confused. Thankfully I had asked my older cousins about all of the four houses. Some of them like James and Fred tried to scare me by saying to get sorted you had to battle a dragon. But then Teddy, who had graduated from Hogwarts a while ago, came and told me about the hat.

"What is the beginning of eternity and the end of time and space? The beginning of every and the end of every place?"

Lucy gave a little thought and said, "the letter e."

The door opened into the common room. Lucy showed us our dorms and we all picked our beds. It was only Candi, Jamie, me and two other girls named Josie and Anna in our dorm. After talking for a little we decided we should get to bed since we do have the first day of classes tomorrow. I didn't feel to tired but as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

 **So that is it. I don't know when I will be able to update next but it will definitely be in the next month. But for now favorite, follow and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI WORLD! Sorry about the late update. My updating for the next month will be a bit crazy since I am competing in NaNoWriMo. I am actually doing the young writers competition since this will be my first year and also I am still a beginner writer. I am not JK Rowling so I don't own these characters except for my OCs. But without further ado, Chapter 3.**

 **Rose POV**

I'll tell you right now, I'm not a light sleeper. After growing up with the Weasley/Potter clan you start to be able to sleep anywhere. So, when I woke up to screaming, I was surprised that I actually woke up. I realized that it was just Candi because Jamie's pet rat came close to her.

I quickly got ready and rushed down to the Great Hall so I could grab some breakfast. Once I sat down and started eating, Fred, James, and Louis sat down next to me. My Uncle Harry calls them the Marauders, after his dad's best friends. Apparently, Fred is like Sirius, Louis is like Remus, and James is like, well James. My parents and Uncle Harry always joke about them but they will never explain it to me.

Anyway, James turns to me and says, "Hey Rosie Posie, our new little Ravenclaw." Immediately I knew something was up. The three boys always tend to call me Rosie Posie when they want something from me.

"What do you need?" Rolling my eyes.

"Why Rosie, I feel hurt that you would think of us in such a way. I guess we do have something though. Can you send this to Hugo? It will look bad if we sent this, but if you do, it will be fine" They dropped the package on my plate, without my answer and scampered off.

Once they left I saw Alice come down. I quickly waved her over. "Hey Alice! How's Hufflepuff treating you?"

"Oh, I am so glad I got Hufflepuff although I'm sad I'm not with you."

"Me too."

"I'm going to have breakfast, talk to you later."

"Bye Alice!"

By the time I finished my breakfast I saw Al and Scorpius and waved. Once they saw me they came and sat next to me. "What are you guys doing?"

"Eating with you of course. Now, have you got your schedule yet?" Scorpius asked.

"I haven't gotten it yet."

Just as I finished my sentence, Professor McGonagall came up to us and passed us our schedules. We examined each other's and realized we had DADA, Transfiguration and Charms together. Al and Scorpius quickly gobbled down their breakfasts and we all left together to find our first class, Transfiguration.

We quickly ran through the castle not knowing where we were supposed to go.

"Where the heck are we supposed to go anyway?" Scorpius yelled in frustration.

"How am I supposed to know? Rosie should know, she's read Hogwarts: A History a thousand times. It should have some information," you could tell Al was also very annoyed. If we didn't find the classroom soon, we would be late.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't memorize the castle before we came. Why don't they make maps for us, it would solve all our problems?"

After a little more searching, we bumped into Lucy who quickly guided us to the right classroom. I slid into a seat by Jamie while Al and Scorpius sat in the seat behind. My mum told me that Professor McGonagall was the old transfiguration teacher. For the past couple of years though, not one of the teachers had stayed for more than three years. This was one of the years that we had a new teacher.

All of a sudden, the door in the corner was opened with a bang and all of us students jumped in our seats.

"Hello students. My name is Professor McNancypie. I will be teaching you Transfiguration this year. Please pull out your books and turn to page two where we will be learning the rules and basics of transfiguration."

IAMWRITINGLINEBREAKHERESINCEIDONOTKNOWHOWTOJUSTADDONEIN.

"Can you believe how much homework we have? An essay in Transfiguration, reading a chapter for charms, a star chart for astronomy and another essay for potions and DADA. I'm not going to get any sleep," Al said to Scorpius and I while going up to the library before dinner.

"At least we didn't get homework in every class. Teddy said that in year five there was something due in every class, every day." I was trying to convince them that we didn't have that much due. But I was also trying to convince myself a little as well. By the time we finished our first essay, it was time for dinner already. I quickly ate my dinner and went up to the Ravenclaw common room to see Candi sitting in front of the entrance.

"What are you doing Candi? Go on inside."

"I can't because I don't know the answer to the question."

"Let me try." I went up to the knocker and it said, "What is the longest word in the dictionary?"

I stood there stumped. I thought these were supposed to be riddles. But, maybe if gave an explanation, I could get in.

"Smiles. The answer is smiles because there is a mile between each 's'."

"Good job."

Candi and I walked into the common room and started our homework. The whole common room was filled with students reading and writing. I thought it was quite beautiful really. Even once we finished all the homework that was assigned, there still were a lot of older students still working which showed what we were getting ourselves into. Candi and I packed up our things and headed to bed. I realized while getting ready that I still hadn't written to my parents. So, I sat on my bed wrote to my mum and dad who were probably waiting for the owl.

 _Dear Mum, Dad, and Hugo,_

 _I am having so much fun here at Hogwarts. I was sorted into Ravenclaw while Al got Slytherin and Alice got Hufflepuff. I'm sorry that I am not in Gryffindor but I am quite happy with Ravenclaw. I have already made some new friends. Candi Alacorn and Jamie Lexington are my two friends in Ravenclaw. Al and I also became friends with Scorpius Malfoy. I know what you said but he is actually really nice. Well I should really go to bed now. By the way, the package is from James, Fred, and Louis to Hugo._

 _Love,_

 _Rose._

 **So anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. I probably won't update for the next month for reasons above. But anywho, follow, favorite, and review! Thank you and you're welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI WORLD! *dodges rotten tomatoes, a shoe, and a blue pina colada* Hi? I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry about this late update. I've been busy but I know that is no excuse. So here is an extra long update. DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THE ONLY CHARACTERS I OWN ARE MY OC'S Enjoy!**

As the years went by, a strong bond was formed between Al, Scorpius, and Rose. One always knew where the other two were. The three joined "forces" with Candi, Jamie, Alice, and Levi **AN:you will learn more about him this chapter.** Yet Scorpius and Rose had a very odd relationship. They were friends yes, some would think best friends, but that didn't stop them from bickering at the drop of a hat. Our story starts over again in their fifth year.

Rose POV

"Hey Flame!" Scorp has been calling me Flame since he stayed at the Potter's house during the summer and saw my bed hair which in his mind looks like a crazy flame, red and uncontrollable, which also correlates to my personality . SInce that summer three years ago, I have been looking for the right name to call him. But of course when something really matters to me I can't think of anything. So I just stick with calling him Scorp, Malfoy, or on the rare occasion, Scorpius.

"Yes?"

"Al needs your assistance on his Potions essay. Of course I already finished mine but Al wants yours since you are the best in Potions while I am the best in every other subject."

"You realize that I beat you in that last Transfiguration test, just the scores aren't officially in so I'm ahead in that. Also, we are tied in almost every other class except for Astronomy, but only because my name isn't one of the constellations so I didn't get bonus points. I'll help Al with his Potions Essay, only if he gives me his Bowman Wright chocolate frog card."

"Who's Bowman Wright? Probably some author knowing you."

"No you idiot, he's the inventor of the Snitch. Let's go find Al." Finding Al normally doesn't take too long. He can normally be found by our tree by the lake, the Slytherin Common Room (which I know how to enter), or the CCR. The CCR is short Common Common Room. The teachers put this into place during our second year to help house unity. They also did this because they were sick of all the Weasley/Potter Tribe going into other common rooms, the CCR doesn't stop us just gives another optio.

Al had been acting odd though, especially when Alice is nearby. Scorp and I think that he likes Alice but you can never tell with Al. But I do know that Alice likes him. I've known since this past summer when Alice, Candi, and Jamie came over for girl's night which we do once a fortnight during the summer.

 _We were all in one of of Dad's old tents in the backyard. Mum gave us some muggle torches to use. Sitting in our sleeping bags, we were playing two truths and a lie. It was Alice's turn and she was actually looking a little nervous._

" _One, I have tried Firewhiskey. Two, I don't like Al. Three, I hate cats."_

" _You have tried Firewhiskey is the lie," Candi automatically said._

" _You like cats right?" I asked._

 _Alice shook her head at both._

" _Wait! When did you drink Firewhiskey?" Asked Jamie obliviously._

" _Her parents own_ _Leaky Cauldron. It would be quite easy to sneak a sip. I think the more important question is when did you start liking Al!" I exclaimed, getting louder with every word._

" _Be quiet!" Alice screeched putting her hand over my mouth, "or your parents will hear and tell Al or his parents. You know how close they are. I've liked Al since second year when he helped me on my Charms homework when you and Scorpius were having one of your fights. He was really sweet and didn't make fun of me when I didn't understand something._

Since then, I have kind of nudged Al to be with Alice. Especially in the classes that we all are in. Headmistress Mcgonagall stopped the classes going by houses in our second year with her inter-house relationship movement, which also included the CCR. We now often had classes with peers from all houses. When Al, Alice, and I are all in a class I tell them to sit together and that I'll sit with someone else, normally Scorp.

Scorp and I checked our tree, the Slytherin Common Room, and lastly the CCR, but didn't find Albus. We did find Candi and Jamie sitting with one of Blondie's roommates named Levi Wood (And that is the first and last time I'm calling Scorp, Blondie).

"Hey Levi," Levi and Scorp did their man hug/handshake thingy, "Have you seen Al?"

I turned to see Candi and Jamie snickering. "What is it?"

"We saw Al alright, with our little Hufflepuff friend. In the broom closet, snogging."

My eyes bulged out of my head. "Since when did they get together? And how do you guys know but not me?"

Candi looked at me like I was stupid, I'm not stupid **(AN:comment what musical that's from and you'll get a shoutout)** , "Sometimes I wonder why you were sorted into Ravenclaw because you can be so oblivious sometimes. This started when you almost gave Scorpius a black eye yesterday. They snuck off while Levi was holding you back if you didn't notice. And Alice hasn't had the time to tell you since you have been studying and completing your prefect duties along with Scorpius ."

At that moment, Al and Alice walked in with tousled hair, untucked shirts, and undone ties. The five of us started clapping at their arrival. Levi even started chanting, "Al and Alice sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love. Then comes marriagufff. Get off me Al, I was only joking."

Blushing, Alice pulled me away back into the hallway which was somehow deserted. Let me remind you before we go any further that Alice and I aren't squealers. But we we squealed. Really loudly. Thank goodness for closing the CCR door or we would be getting odd looks from its inhabitants.

"Rosie! Al actually likes me! He actually likes me! Yesterday I thought that it was a fluke that he kissed me but no! He did it again today!"

"Alice I love you and you're my best girl friend if not my best friend, but Al is my cousin and I don't really want to hear all of your snogging details. Tell Candi or Jamie, I'm sure they'll listen."

Scorp peeked his head out of the door, "If you girls are done doing whatever you're doing, we're all in here wanting to go eat dinner, are you guys wanting to come?"

At that my stomach have out a loud Weasley growl. "I'll take that as a yes," said Scorp laughing.

 **I'mALinebreakSinceNobodyHasToldMeHowToMakeOne**

We all sat together at dinner at the Ravenclaw table. Al and Alice held hands, above the table. Candi, Jamie, and I kept on giving each other looks because our OTP had finally gotten together. Levi and Scorp were looking at us weirdly for looking at each other like how we did.

"So Levi, how's Maxy's training doing?"

Maxy is Levi's older sister who is best friends with Victoire. Maxy is training with Puddlemere United on the reserve team where her mum, Katie Bell-Wood, is the assistant coach and where her dad, Oliver Wood is still the keeper. My older cousin, Dominique is also on the reserve team, although she is still younger than Maxy. Levi also has an older brother who is in seventh year with Alice's older brother, Frank. They are both in Gryffindor.

"Maxy is doing great. Melanie Caldwall is retiring from Quidditch since she's pregnant so one of the beater positions will be open. The only problem is that there is another reserve beater that isn't Maxy. I'll know if she got the spot in January when she receives the roster."

"Being a pro Quidditch player would be my dream," Al sighed. Scorp, Al, and I have a dream. The boys want to be pro Quidditch players, preferably with Puddlemere United. I want to be head healer at the sports injuries section of St. Mungo's, a newly added floor. Scorp and Al are already on their path to fame. With Al on the team as the seeker and Scorp as one of the chasers, they already have a head start. I'm also on the Ravenclaw Quidditch as their keeper. Because of this, their is now quite a rivalry between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Wanting to become a healer has been a long time dream of mine. I never knew what I wanted to specialize in till my conversation with my head of house, when Professor helped me sort out what I would do best in.

All of a sudden, I heard an, "Ahem," from a petite redhead behind me.

"Lily! How are you doing Muffin?"

"Rosie! I told you not to call me Muffin!" I've been calling Lily, Muffin, since she was 6 and binge ate chocolate muffins till she puked.

"Don't care. What's up with you? I love you and all but you normally don't talk to me for no reason."

"I've been told by Professor McGonagall that all prefects are meeting in her office now."

"Thanks Muffin," and with a huff, Lily stormed off. Since Scorp and I are both prefects, we started up to Professor Mcgonagall's office.

 **LINEBREAK**

"Do you know the password?" Scorpius asked perplexed on how we were supposed to actually get in. Thankfully, Jacob, the Head Boy, also Levi's brother, appeared.

"Seem to be stuck don't we now?"

"My cousin Lily, the one who told us to come up here, forgot to tell us the password."

"It's snoep. Otherwise known as candy in Dutch." And with that the Painting swung wide open.

"Now that everyone is here," Professor Mcgonagall proclaimed, "I have an announcement to make. Christmas is coming up so I thought we could do something special before the breakout. We will be putting on a ball."

 **Kind of a cliffhanger. Oh well, I'll update by latest April 31. Thank you and your welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi World! Sorry that the wait has been so long… I've had ¾ of the chapter written since April but have been going back and changing a lot of things since I didn't like it at first. But here it is!

DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER BUT I WISH I DID.

Rose's POV

"A WHAT?!"

"No need to shout Miss. Weasley, I was perfectly clear. I feel as though we should have a ball. In the past, we have had things such as the Yule Ball, but that was over 20 years ago. So, the other professors and I have agreed that we should have a ball the night before everyone goes home for Christmas and start a tradition. The heads will organize the jobs for each of you prefects. Your assignments will be in your common rooms tomorrow. You all are dismissed."

Scorp and I started to walk out, I was muttering under my some words not to be spoken.

"Why are you so upset Flame?"

"This will cause unnecessary drama, I will need a dress, and guys will ask me out just because of my connections."

"Well, you're a girl so there's always going to be drama." I rolled my eyes at that.

Scorp continued, "You only have to wear the dress for one night. And to stop random weirdos asking you out, you can go with me," he started blushing and stammering, "as friends of course."

I quickly thought it through. I'd known him for five years. He's my best friend(that's not related to me). There really wasn't I had wanted to ask me. "Well since you helped me solve some of my worries, I guess I'll go with you."

The next couple weeks were a little bit crazy. To encourage more inter-house unity, we were paired with prefects from other houses, I thankfully got Scorpius. We were in charge of the music for the night. Thank Godric for my Uncle Harry who knew the lead singer of the famous Striped Lunatics, Dean Thomas. Scorp and I also had to continue the dance along with all the other prefects after the two heads opened it.

Although I was already going with Scorpius, it didn't stop some guys from asking me.

"Rosie, will you go to the ball with me?" Christopher Macmillan asked me on the way to Charms.

I looked at him annoyed. This was the second time he had asked me, "No Christopher. I'm already going with Scorpius."

He huffed, "Come on Rose. You know my father."

I hurried up to catch up with Candi shaking my head. I overheard Christopher mumbling under his breath, "She thinks she can do whatever she wants since her her parents are so famous, like going to the ball with a death eater."

Let's just say someone had a detention that night for using a bat-bogey hex on a fellow classmate in the hallway.

The biggest problem though was finding a dress. Candi, Jamie, Alice, and I all went dress shopping together in Hogsmeade two weekends before the dance. Candi got a short light pink dress that went well with her blonde hair and green eyes. Jamie went with a sleeveless blue dress that brought out the color of her eyes. Alice bought a red dress that fired out like a flame around her. They all looked stunning in their dresses, and then there was me.

With my crimped red hair, nothing worked and everything clashed. Of course, I got both my parent's bad genes, my dad's vibrant color and my mum's frizzy hair. Unlike most red-heads, my skin isn't that pale. Since I play quidditch for the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team (I'm the keeper), I look tanner than your average ginger. (AN I am all for a darker Hermoine too). And although I'm in Fifth Year, I'm still a skinny stick with absolutely no curves. So yeah, finding a flattering dress was near impossible.

"Oi Rosie!" I heard Alice cry from the middle of the store, the girls had been helping me find a dress, "I think I found the one!"

She walked up to me holding a green silk dress, "C'mon Rose. You have to try this on."

She shoved me into one of the dressing rooms, thrusting the dress along with me. I slipped on the dress thinking that the dress would look horrendous. And of course, I was wrong. The strapless dress was tighter at the top then flowed out and the waist sort of like a skater skirt. At the top, there was a small slit that was a little flirty but still modest. Since it was a simpler style, I thought that I would be able to pair it with a fancy necklace and shoes without being over the top.

"C'mon Rose!" I could hear the impatience in Candi's voice, she was the first to find her dress and had waited for us the whole time. I slowly walked out of the dressing room.

Alice was the first to speak, "Wow Rosie… Scorpius won't know what hit him." I want to admit that I didn't blush a Weasley red at that, but I would be lying. We quickly went to go pay so that we could go buy some jewelry and get back to the castle before we got snowed in.

LINEBREAK

The weeks before the ball was pure hecticness. All of the students had to attend a dance class taught by the head of house. Uncle George and Uncle Harry told me a story of when my dad had to dance with Headmistress McGonagall. The classes were the same type of thing. Professor Flitwick had charmed some statues and armored men to dance with us. Surprisingly, I was pretty decent at dancing.

The evening leading up to the ball saw the fifth year girl's dorm as a complete mess. All of us were running around like lunatics. Candi was trying to understand Jamie's muggle curling iron while I was figuring out how to put on makeup. By the time we had finished getting ready, it was time to go meet Alice so we could go meet the guys.

Alice was going with Al. Candi on the other hand, was going with Jamie's twin, Jackson, as his last ditch effort to get a date to dance with since he was the Ravenclaw boys prefect. Candi was not very happy that she was his go-to person but dealt with it since she wanted a date. Jamie was going with Derek, a Gryffindor that all the girls drool over. Levi struggled to find a date since he was too nervous to ask the girl he liked, at least that's what he told us. He ended up going with a girl from Slytherin named Nicola Skyvanca.

The boys decided to meet all the girls in the CCR. We walked into the CCR to hear Al wolf whistle at Alice. Alice turned a nice shade of red to match her dress.

Scorpius's POV

I have learned one thing so far today, girls take forever to get ready. Al, Jackson, Levi, some guy that Jamie was going with, and I waited in the CCR for what felt like hours. By the time the girls came, I was ready to go back to bed. I wasn't really looking forward to the dance because since I was a prefect, I had to dance in front of everyone. Rose and the rest of the girls came in laughing with each other about something.

They all looked very nice in their outfits, and then you had Rose. I don't know what she did to look that way but she looked amazing. Her green dress made her hair pop even more, but in a good way. She had an aura of matureness surrounding her yet her smile lit up everything. And for some reason, I started to blush.

We all slowly split up with our dates to go to the Great Hall. The prefects and their dates had to be downstairs a little earlier than everyone so we could prepare for the opening dance. Rose and I were walking down one of the stairs when I picked up the courage to tell her how nice she looked, "You clean up nicely Flame. I would have never expected you to look decent in a dress but here we are."

"You clean up nicely too Scorp," she gave me a little nudge. I nudge her back just a little bit harder. And then she full out shoves me.

"I just nudged you!" I started jabbing my finger into her ticklish spot on her side.

"Stop it Scorpius," Rose giggled, "That tickles."

She kept on giggling till we walked straight into Headmistress Mcgonagall.

"You were supposed to be down here five minutes ago. Get into your line for the formation."

Mcgonagall had organized this fancy dance for us all to do, and we had been practicing for an hours after quidditch practice for 2 months every Saturday and Sunday. Rose and I got in our spots so that was everyone was in the Great Hall, we could all waltz on. We only had to wait five more minutes till Professor Flitwick cued the music.

"You ready Flame?"

"Absolutely!" She said fake smiling in the most sarcastic tone I have ever heard from her, which is really saying something, "You?"

"Not at all"

And with that, we waltzed on with smiles on our faces. Rose was softly whispering, "One, Two, Three, One, Two, Three"

My heart was pounding but I don't think it was because of the dancing. Before I realized, the first dance was over and everyone had started to join us but Rose and I just kept on dancing. About three songs later Rose was getting a little thirsty so we went to get some butterbeer. We found the table that Al, Alice, Levi, and his date were sitting at. Jackson, Candi, Jamie, and her date were still dancing. Al and Alice looked liked they were mentally undressing each other. Levi was glaring at the dance floor and his date (I think her name was Nicola) was glaring at him.

I nudged Rose, "This definitely looks like the party table."

Rosie rolled her eyes, "Levi looks like he's going to kill someone."

"Of course he is, the girl he's been crushing on since the third year is dancing with Mr. Perfect."

"HE LIKES JAMIE!"

"Be a bit louder, would you! I wasn't supposed to tell you."

"I am the worst friend the world has ever known," Rose placed her head in her hands, "Jamie has liked Levi since the second year but didn't think he liked her back."

I gave Rose a knowing look, "You know what we have to do right?"

With a gleam in her eye, she whispered, "Activate Plan Javi."

And I just rolled my eyes.

So that's it! I don't know when I'll be able to update because I am doing 5 pre-AP classes this year and am already. So thank you and you're welcome!


End file.
